<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bonds Between Family by phendrifts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394451">The Bonds Between Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phendrifts/pseuds/phendrifts'>phendrifts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scorched Feathers AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, fluffy family stuff, mild xenoblade chronicles spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phendrifts/pseuds/phendrifts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyn and Melia talk about Tyrea after returning to camp. </p><p>(A Heart-to-Heart that takes place during Chapter 7 of my fic Scorched Feathers, but reading Scorched Feathers isn't required to enjoy the bulk of this, it's just the context.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scorched Feathers AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bonds Between Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reyn and Melia were in charge of cleaning up the camp while the rest of the party began preparations to take the Havres to Alcamoth. The two had been silent for most of the morning, nothing save for the sound of flowing water from the river behind them hung in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Melia. Explain something to me.” Reyn folded the clothes they had left out to dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia didn’t look up from her job of sorting the company’s rations. “Hm? What do you wish to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t get why’d you would ever trust her. Tyrea, I mean. She’s a real piece of work, that girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia stopped, her hands falling to her sides. “I know that much, of course. But I’ve been getting this feeling that something’s changed within her. She’s different now, and not the same girl we met in the tomb, and not the same girl we met at Colony 6 those years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see it.” Reyn shrugged. “She sounds the same to me- bitter, pompous, and cold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more to a person than what she comes across, Reyn. And besides, it’s hard for me to leave her alone. She’s the only family I have left, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only family, huh. I hadn’t considered that, to be honest with you. You two are as far apart as two High Entia could be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia laughed for the first time in a few weeks. “That may very well be so, yes. But ever since my father passed, I realized... the importance of cherishing the bonds that you have with your family. Tyrea and I might seem different, but we’ve been through the same tragedy. I believe that our relationship can be reconciled, if only we need a little time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got more guts than me, Melia. I can’t even imagine coming to terms with living with her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not mistake my words, Reyn. I’m still as unsure as you are.” Melia reached down and resumed working. “But if I am unable to place trust in my own family, then, well, I truly have lost everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two fell silent as they finished cleaning up the camp. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until a little later that they picked up the conversation as the party split up to hunt for food before they left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, I never had much of a family back when in the colony, to be honest with you. That’s why I didn’t get it. Earlier, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I… I see. When you were young, did your parents...?” Melia was surprised. Reyn had never taken the time out to confide in her, so she was caught off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of ‘em died fighting the Mechon. As far back as I can remember, the defence force has been the only family I got.” Reyn shrugged. “Me and Shulk grew up taking care of ourselves as kids, and the only other kid we knew with a parent was Fiora. So it didn’t bother us much. But having a family… it must really be that important, huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Reyn. I never meant to imply--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved the thought away. “I know, you don’t need to apologize to me. I should be the one apologizing. I had no idea how important it was that you and Tyrea get along nicely. I shouldn’t have given her such a hard time earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reyn… you misunderstand my words.” Melia gripped his arm with a soft hand. “If you Homs have taught me anything over our adventures together, it’s that families can be formed without the connection of bloodlines. Shulk, Fiora, Dunban, you… you all are a real family, even if you’re not related. It makes me a little jealous, honestly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealous? Of us?” It was Reyn’s turn to be surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was raised in an environment without any peers. My training and my studies were the only thing I devoted my life to for so long. It was only when I lost my father and my brother did I realize the family that I had, and the importance of the bonds I shared with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia looked up at Reyn. “Your family, the family you </span>
  <em>
    <span>found</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and not were born into, always felt so natural. Like you were always there for each other. When you and Dunban found Fiora again, after all that time, I couldn’t help but feel a little envious. It’s why I want to connect with Tyrea, as she is my sister. We are not directly sisters, as we do not share the same father. But I know that there is more to a family than blood, now. And I believe that there is nobody else who understands this more than you do, Reyn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn laughed softly. “I didn’t think I was well-equipped to understand any of this family business, to be honest with you. They seem like complicated stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia returned the sweet laugh. “They are, indeed. A string of complex emotions, and a lifetime of troubles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Shulk, Fiora, and Dunban… are my family, huh?” Reyn crossed his arms, and closed his eyes in thought. “I guess I had felt that way without even realizing it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think everyone does, Reyn.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>once again, if you haven't read scorched feathers, feel free to look at it as a post-game conversation (or a post-future-connected conversation, honestly)</p><p>thank you for reading! i hope you have a good day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>